The Librarian Assistant
by agreywriter15
Summary: It changed her daily routine, especially when she found him there. This was not the usual Ben that she remembered from before. BxG
1. The New Assistant

**Disclaimer - I do not own Ben 10. I'm simply a fan, just like you, whoever is reading this.**

* * *

In the small town of Bellwood, located near the commute pathway between the pathway of buses and trains, stood the library of the town, officially known as the Bellwood Library. The library stood for its dedication to provide knowledge, as most libraries often do, for the youth of Bellwood so that perhaps someday their hard work will pay off. One of these youth, a striving young teenager, was a young woman known throughout the town as Gwendolyn Tennyson.

Gwendolyn is known for a being a straight A student, a top black belt, as well as attractive to most guys around the usual block of school and most other places. Gwendolyn, otherwise known as Gwen, as she often refers to herself, would often be found in the library; often studying or most likely doing any research related to school. Today of course is a different day, a sudden change to her usual daily routine.

It was the cause of a simple thought of forgetfulness, being busy with her most recent project, one that she only remembered only a few hours before, by the announcement of her English teacher. If no act would be done, it would a devastating downfall on her part, from her lack of careful memory and carefree thought. She could already feel the heightened rate of her beating heart, as it pulsed rapidly, mind racing and so it was decided, without a second thought, that she would go over to the library and rid herself of this sudden anxiety.

She ignored the greeted calls and whistles that came her way, her mind only focused on one thing, as she at last arrived at her destination. Standing at the front desk, she rang the small, semicircle, yellow bell, emitting a loud sound. No answer. She rung it at least two more times, before her patience finally got the better of her, and was about to turn, when she suddenly heard rushed footsteps coming straight at her direction, before finally stopping at the reception desk.

A hormonal voice greeted her, sounding a bit like a male, his voice slightly rough, as he said "Sorry about that. I'm only new here. First week here so it's a bit of a rough. So I-"

Gwen looked at the queer face of the teenage boy before her, estimating the fact that they were likely the same age, though he was about at least one centimeter taller. She eyed the brunette, blankly staring, as his grass colored eyes stared back at her own, a hint of surprise edging at his pupil. Probably the same sort of look she probably had on her own.

He rubbed the back of his head, his arm going up and down nervously, as he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" was the first thing that came to her mind.

It was a rhetorical question, one that he easily answered. Pointing to his chest lay a white card encased in a somewhat opaque plastic. Inside laid an id, with his name, address, as well as his picture, which she recognized from the year before. "Moved back to Bellwood and if you're wondering why I'm here. I work here now." He casually replied.

Gwen could only stare back at him in disbelief, though the look merely lasted for a short moment, before she suddenly found her voice to speak. "Right," she answered. "Well, since you work here now, I don't suppose you could find a book that I'm looking for?"

He adamantly shrugged his shoulders, before turning to face the desktop computer, on the right side of the desk. She watched, as he logged in and entered his code, before turning back to face her again. Looking at her with a lazy smile, he asked, "Sure I can do that. What's the name of the book? Oh and don't forget to give the name of who wrote it."

"The Ruins of Azure by Scott C. Williams." She nonchalantly replied.

Ben did a few more clicks, and waited a short while before the results finally showed. Turning back to her, while pointing to the second floor, he told her, "It's up the second floor, down the hall past the horror section and under the fiction books, area around the second book column. Do you want me to lead you there?"

Again, Gwen was utterly shocked at her cousin's change of mannerism. It wasn't the voice that bothered her, as he smoothly spoke out, nor was it his change in tone. Though it was because of the way he spoke and the words he used. She blinked before answering, "I can find it myself."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could him nodding curtly to himself, before he turned to face the next person on the line and so she turned and went right up the stairs.

Being this place was a library, it was no surprise to Gwen that the whole place was filled with a series of book columns, each lined with books of various sizes, as it ranged through its thickness. It was only a short while ago that Gwen had managed to find the fiction books and was now in the middle of finding it.

Using her finger, she felt along the uneven surface, looking at the books that were alphabetized according to the author's last name. Gwen found her book near the bottom of the shelf, to which she instantly took and found herself a seat on an empty table.

-

It was half an hour past three, only two more hours, until the library closes, and already Gwen was halfway finished with her report. The last few things that were needed was the conclusion and her opinion. Perhaps, if she could finish this, her worries will be put behind her and her grades will remain intact.

A light, tap on her shoulder, brought her out of working state and into the smiling eyes, of her cousin, to whom she gave a small smile. "You almost done?" he greeted, as he sat himself on the wooden chair next to her.

She looked at him momentarily, before turning back to her report; replying in a soft nod on her part she mumbled, "I'm halfway done."

He smirked at her actions, one that she didn't see, as she was too busy at the moment. With a voice filled with evident amusement, he mocked, "Oh really? Let me take a look at that?".

Within the next few half seconds later, Gwen found herself looking at an empty table, her paper gone, before she angrily turned to her cousin, only to find her expectation to be correct, as there in his hands was her report. "Ben!" she immediately voiced out.

He grinned at her reaction. "Shh…were in the library, remember Gwen? Just let me read your report." He casually stated.

Gwen instantly became quiet, allowing her cousin to do as he pleased, though this soon turned to annoyance as she began to tap the table in clear annoyance. It was only a few moments, when Ben had decided to hand her back, the half-filled paper.

"So how was it?" she immediately asked.

He grinned at her. "Typical, typical, Gwen." He joked.

"What?" her voice slightly raised.

"Your answers are so perfect. If I was your teacher, I'd give you a straight A. No question ask or doubt about it."

Gwen immediately blushed at her answer, hiding her face, by looking straight down at the paper, as she attempted to hide the light shade of pink as it threatened to appear.

A shrill voice suddenly filled the room, directed to Ben, who sat still smiling at her. "Mr. Tennyson!" the librarian barked, as she went over to the pair. "I know that it is only your first week here, but I would appreciate if you stop flirting around and show this place some respect. This is a library you know. Oh and I want you to organize a couple of books down that aisle."

Ben gave a sigh of annoyance, before abruptly getting up and stood next to Gwen. "I'll see you later Gwen." He mumbled.

Gwen watched as his retreating back slowly disappeared among the shelves of books. Ignoring the light flutter, floating around her stomach, and the tingling sensation that ran along her spine, Gwen gave a reluctant sigh, before turning back to her unfinished paper.

* * *

The book title and the author? I don't even know if they were real. I just made it up. So how'd you like this first chapter of the story? If you noticed by now, you will see that I played around with the character's personality. Mostly Ben's of course, he's really fun to play with. Anyways be sure to review before leaving!


	2. An Urgent Matter

**Disclaimer - I do not own Ben 10. I'm simply a fan, just like you, whoever is reading this.**

* * *

The letter arrived, with a small stamp of approval, indicating its origin. The words titled, "Bellwood Library", written in clear blue ink, addressed to her. Vaguely, she brought the letter to the kitchen counter, near the entrance leading to the kitchen itself. '_Another award, I suppose.'_

Lazily, she sat on the decorated, love seat, eyes briefly shifting between the flashing lights of the TV. and the crumpled newspaper, laying all battered up with drops of rainwater, ruining the printed words. The title of the article was typical, focusing on the structures of the new book store that had just finished its building, last week. The bookstore named, "Luna's Drinks".

Absentmindedly, her mind brought her back to the conversation, to the conversation; she had last time with Ben, over the phone. Apparently, he needed help what with being far away, from this town and all and arranged a private little meeting, at his house.

_The whole place was empty, nothing interesting except with loads of boxes, of who knows what, filled full. Ben offered her a seat in the sofa, and went to the kitchen whistling a tune, as he brought back two glasses filled with orange juice._

"_So going to be my tour guide?" he asked._

_-_

_After about an hour or two, Gwen was nearly finished, with her little speech. Though she did have to stop here and there, as Ben kept on asking her some random questions, most of which seemed unrelated to their whole conversation. _

"_Can I have your e-mail? Please, Gwen?" he pleaded. He looked at her innocently, with a cocky smirk, she knows all too well. _

"_To do what? Harass me online?"_

"_Now why would I do that?" he continued._

"_Because you're my cousin." She stated, stating the obvious._

"_I'm hurt, Gwen. I thought we could you know? Catch up with our lives? Five long years can really make a difference, huh?"_

_Gwen thought about his make shift offering. If she denied it then that would mean more pestering questions and the more questions he asked, the longer she would have to stay. However, she had to make sure that he would stop with his pestering, and let her continue with the speech._

"_Alright, fine I'll do it."_

"_Yes!" he exclaimed._

"_But."_

"_But?"_

"_You have to promise me one thing."_

"_And that is…"_

"_You will not interrupt me anymore, while I am here. For God's sake look at the time, it's nearly twelve. Plus I have to catch some sleep." Yawning as she looked at the clock._

Obviously he agreed, and so for the rest of the night, all was quiet and the two had gladly exchanged their e-mail address.

At first the greetings were a mere "Hello", to which she would reply the same greeting. The messages were very awkward, at first and for a while they had completely stopped. "So much for catching up." She mumbled.

The laptop beside her, sounded a familiar tune, of a lightly touched bell. Indicated, that someone had left her a message. To her surprise, it was from Ben. It read:

Gwen,

Just wanting to let you know you still hadn't return two books. I don't remember the titles, so don't ask. Oh and the librarian wants me to remind you that you owe the library five dollars for using the printer for printing five pages. Seriously, Gwen, five pages? Don't tell me this is for your essay? You need to return the books and pay the bill by Thursday.

Ben

Gwen, hastily closed her laptop, a sudden thought having come to her mind. Two books? Check. She was already finished with them and had them securely fitted, in the clutches of her school bag. The five dollars was a different matter. She remembered, having printed only four pages. Surely that would mean she would have to pay four dollars, and not five. She wondered briefly, if her cousin had made a mistake.

The clock on the wall chimed eleven indicating it was time for sleep.

"I'll deal with this tomorrow." She mumbled, as she readied herself for sleep.

-

Listening to the sound of rain, as it hits the metal, black roof, Gwen grumbled, quietly; attempting to hide her annoyance. The ground itself was wet, filled with dark muddy waters, splattered across every sidewalk. It was bad enough to have used the umbrella, for the whole day of yesterday, but today, too? She had always hated rainy days, ever since she was thirteen.

Silently, she watched as each cars passed through. It was a Tues. day afternoon so the street itself was not full as it was in the early hours of morning and the late hours of night. A bus came, numbered 12, its destination about a two miles north. _'Nope that's not it.'_

Within the next fifteen minutes, the bus numbered 11 finally came; this was her ride. She tossed in a dollar and a dime, the usual fee for teenagers boarding the bus and went in to look for a seat. Unfortunately, for her there were no seats, and she was forced to stand, holding a pole, between two strangers, who likewise, held it.

The two were a business-like woman dressed in a plain grey suit and a fat old man, who looked as if he was in his late forties. The business woman went on and on about the community and the news of the weatherman being always wrong and a few times correct.

The man listened with half an ear and occasionally made motions of a nod or a shake.

"Right, Joe?" she asked.

The man nodded, clearly not listening.

"My luck." Gwen grumbled, as she was forced to listen to the woman's squabbles.

It was because of this that Gwen did not notice the hand of old man, known as Joe, as he lightly pinched her butt. The feeling made Gwen instantly turn, and into the eyes of the smirking man. "You!" she glared and instantly slapped him in the face.

The woman stopped her talking and turned to Gwen, who was nowhere to be found. The bus had just arrived in the entry of the library and Gwen mumbled a small, "Thanks" to the driver as she exited the bus.

For a moment, the rain had stopped pouring, but the clouds remained fairly cloudy. The draping banners that normally greeted her, now wet as the result product of the rain.

-

She was greeted at the counter with a woman no older than twenty-five. Her blonde, short hair, nicely framing her face, as she pointed happily on the papers, which required her to checked in her time of arrival and name. Gwen finished this easily and the woman grinned brightly at her. "And how can I help you miss?"

"I'm here to return two books and I apparently I owed you five dollars for my printing, last time I was here. I believe I only need to pay four?"

"Give me your name and the last time you went here."

"Gwendolyn Tennyson and it was Sunday of last week." She replied.

The blonde woman typed up the information, which resulted in her data of activities last week. The woman look at the screen briefly, before turning back to Gwen. "Ah that's right, miss. You only used four pages worth of ink. Four dollars please." She sweetly smiled.

Gwen gave her the proper amount of money, made a move to leave, when she was suddenly stopped by the blonde woman.

"Wait miss!" the woman almost screamed as she swiftly grabbed Gwen's sleeve, effectively stopping her. "You forgot this!" she stated as she handed her a crumpled envelope.

"But, I didn't-"

"It's yours." She calmly stated as she turned to walk away.

Gwen looked at the envelope. At the back was signed her name, in a sloppy handwriting she instantly recognized. Confused, by the woman's action Gwen opened the lightweight packet and silently read a folded paper. It read:

Meet me in Luna's Drinks this Saturday at twelve o'clock noon. It's urgent.

Ben

* * *

Hey Guys, I bet most of you thought this was the third chapter. No it's not. It's still the second chapter. A revised one. Why you ask? It's for the simple reason of how I wrote the original chapter. My mind wasn't into it and I didn't like how it came out. Now most of you did, I didn't. This decision has been lingering in my mind, the moment I posted the original second chapter. I only decided to act on it last night, after being inspired by watching a horror movie, combined with other movies and dramas I recently watched. Anyways remember to review before leaving, please?


End file.
